Warriors
Description Warriors is an action-packed series written by Victoria Holmes, Cherith Baldry, Kate Cary and Tui Sutherland under the pen-name, Erin Hunter. It follows four "Clans" of wild cats, living in close quarters, hunting and fighting for survival. Each Clan has defining characteristics: ThunderClan, who hunt in thick forest and undergrowth, RiverClan, who swim and catch fish, ShadowClan, the night-hunters, and WindClan, the quickest of all the Clans. Recurring themes in the series include friendship, often-forbidden romance, and belief in "StarClan". All four of the main Clans follow the "Warrior Code", a code of honour that leads the cats' life, and believe in "StarClan", their warrior ancestors. Readers' Reviews 1 An wonderful series of books. I really enjoyed them, although I haven't yet read them all. 2 Absolutely amazing. I'm obsessed with them, and own every single one. Absolutely no profanity, and moderate violence. I recommend for any fantasy or animal lover. 3 Warriors is great for any animal-lover who has a box of tissues, as there are quite a few emotional deaths in this series. It's interesting and can be good for boys and girls, as the boys are usually drawn in by the fighting, though there isn't too much so that parents will worry that their kids are reading over-violent things. Draws you in after you keep reading. 4 Excellent series, very exciting. My only concern is that the author has an interest in astrology and standing stones which is a theme which comes across quite clearly in the books. However its only a story and read at that level its a good one. 5 Warrior cats is awesome! The only flaw is that if you don't read them in order, it ruins the whole series.The mangas or super editions are to be read last. But it's the greatest. Here is a picture for you: 6 Please add your review here. Amazing, greatest series I have ever read. Definitely recommended for animal lovers, especially cat lovers. When you read this book, you will start to spy on your pussy-cat for a while. I've only read the first book and I am just starting Fire and Ice, and to me it's already one if the best series I have ever read, with interesting names and personality between the world of warrior cats. Books in the Series ''Warriors'' (original series) *''Into the Wild'' *''Fire and Ice'' *''Forest of Secrets'' *''Rising Storm'' *''A Dangerous Path'' *''The Darkest Hour'' ''The New Prophecy'' Series.]] *''Midnight'' *''Moonrise'' *''Dawn'' *''Starlight'' *''Twilight'' *''Sunset'' ''Power of Three'' *''The Sight'' *''Dark River'' *''Outcast'' *''Eclipse'' *''Long Shadows'' *''Sunrise'' ''Omen of the Stars'' *''The Fourth Apprentice'' *''Fading Echoes'' *''Night Whispers'' *''The Sign of the Moon'' *''The Forgotten Warrior'' *''The Last Hope'' Warriors: Super Editions *''Firestar's Quest'' *''Bluestar's Prophecy'' *''SkyClan's Destiny'' *''Crookedstar's Promise'' * Yellowfang's Secret * Tallstar's Revenge * Bramblestar's Storm * Mothflight's Vision Warriors: Field Guides *''Secrets of the Clans'' *''Cats of the Clans'' *''Code of the Clans'' *''Battles of the Clans'' * Enter the Clans * The Ultimate Guide Warriors: Manga Warriors: Manga: Graystripe's Trilogy *''The Lost Warrior'' *''Warrior's Refuge'' *''Warrior's Return'' Warriors: Manga: Tigerstar and Sasha's Trilogy *''Into the Woods'' *''Escape from the Forest'' *''Return to the Clans'' Warriors: Manga: Ravenpaw's Path Trilogy *''Shattered Peace'' *''A Clan in Need'' *''Heart of a Warrior'' Warriors: Manga: SkyClan and The Stranger Trilogy *''The Rescue'' *''Beyond the Code'' - Release date: November 22, 2011 *''After the Flood'' - Release date: April 3, 2012 ''Other Manga: *''The Rise of Scourge E-Books: * Hollyleaf's Story * Mistystar's Omen * Cloudstar's Journey * Untold Stories * Tigerclaw's Fury * Leafpool's Wish * Dovewing's Silence * Tales From the Clans * Mapleshade's Vengeance * Unnamed Novella About Goosefeather Short Stories and Plays: * The Right Choice? * We Need to Talk * Brightspirit's Mercy * Spottedleaf's Honest Answer * The Clans Decide * The Elder's Concern Parental Guidance *Suggested Reading Age: 9+ *Reading Aloud Age: 9+ *There is a little bit of violence in the fighting scenes. *There are some gruesome bits, but rare. *The Cats believe in "StarClan" which are their the spirits of their ancestors watching over them. The cats also receive dreams and prophecies from StarClan. If you like this you might like *''Seekers by Erin Hunter. * ''Survivors by Erin Hunter * The Wolves of the Beyond by Kathryn Lasky * Guardians of the Ga'Hoole by Kathryn Lasky * Wings of Fire by Tui T. Sutherland External links *The offical website of the books *The Warriors Wiki Warning: The above links contain spoilers. You have been warned! Category:Adventure Category:Talking Animals Category:Battles Category:Fantasy Category:Warriors Category:Fighting Category:Age 11 Category:Age 12 Category:Age 13 Category:Age 14 Category:Age 15